


Deck The Holls - tein

by HollsteinFF



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinFF/pseuds/HollsteinFF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura get a surprise visit on Christmas Eve. Laura learns the importance of NOT buying presents at antique stores that look like they haven't caught up with the latest century. Craziness abounds! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This two-shot contains threesomes, double penetration, time travel and g!p. Oh yeah, and it's Christmas themed. Who doesn't like action packed smut for Christmas? Happy Holidays Creampuffs!
> 
> Prompts at the bottom so I don't ruin it.
> 
> Same universe as WTWU - timing, set somewhere after Gimme What I Don't Know (I Want)

Carmilla shut of the television. “Alright creampuff. I think six hours of this is about all I can take.”

Laura huffed. “But we were supposed to get through all eight movies in this marathon. You promised!” She snuggled against the vampire.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at the girl. “Yeah, honeycomb, that was before I remembered they were all two hours long. We can’t sit on the couch and watch movies for sixteen hours straight. Let’s order Chinese.”

Laura pouted. “Fine, you order, I’m going to go put on something more comfortable.”

Carmilla looked down at the outfit her lover was wearing. Laura _did_ look too nice to be staying in and watching movies. “Look, creampuff. If you want to have a nice dinner for Christmas Eve, just say so. You know I’d do anything for you.” She could tell something was bothering Laura, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. Maybe the girl was homesick. “Do you want to go see your father?”

Laura smiled sadly. “He’s working. He _always_ works on Christmas. Apparently, it’s a pretty busy day for the police department.” She shrugged. “But Chinese sounds great, Carm. I don’t need a big dinner, I just need you.”

* * *

After they had finished their Chinese, Laura asked if Carmilla wanted to start the fourth Harry Potter movie. The vampire groaned.

“Cupcake, my ass is going numb and I have vampiric constitution. How are you _not_ tired of sitting down? Plus, those movies are childish, and that redheaded one is really annoying.”

Laura huffed. “You _like_ Harry Potter! Don’t even try to deny it. I caught you reading _Deathly Hallows_ one day, remember?”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. “That’s because that Granger chick is brilliant, but she’s like the _only_ character that’s even tolerable.”

Laura smirked. She knew Carmilla had a thing for Hermione. She’d been walking back from getting some groceries the other day and had spotted something in the window of a super shady looking antique store. It was a replica of the Time-Turner from _Prisoner of Azkaban_. Carmilla had commented on how “steam punk” it looked when they’d first watched the movies together. So of course, she’d bought it for the vampire for Christmas. “Let’s take a bath, kitten.”

Carmilla smirked. “That’s the best idea you’ve had all day cupcake.” She took Laura’s hand and led the girl to the bathroom. She began to run warm water into the tub and filled it with cinnamon scented oil. Then she lit the _Christmas Spice_ candles and turned out the lights. “Go ahead and get in cupcake. I’m gonna go make us some hot cocoa.”

Laura grinned. Her vampire sure was spoiling her tonight. She slid into the warm water and sank down until only her nose was above the surface. She let the water relax every muscle in her body. When she heard the door open again, she sat up and took the mug from Carmilla. “Thanks kitten.”

Carmilla slid in behind Laura and settled the girl back against her. “This is nice,” she purred. Laura nodded against her neck. They sat there for a while, just taking in the warm water, and the scents of Christmas. Eventually Carmilla’s hands began to wander along Laura’s body. She trailed her fingers over the girl’s shoulders and down her arms. Across her collarbones and down her sternum. She flattened her palm against Laura’s abdominal muscles and ran her hand downward, then let both hands trail down Laura’s thighs as far as she could reach, before moving them back up. She gripped the girl’s hips.

Laura sighed. “You’re really putting me in the Christmas mood, kitten.” She pressed herself back against the vampire until she could feel every inch of Carmilla against her.

Carmilla smirked. “Is that the _only_ mood you’re in right now?”

Laura hummed. “I think you already know the answer to that, Carm.” She turned her head until she could capture the vampire’s lips. “I’m _always_ in the mood for you,” she whispered. “I’m gonna get out and put on something special.” She gave the vampire a quick peck on the lips before climbing out of the bath. “Put on something holiday themed,” she ordered, before closing the door behind her.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. Holiday themed. Right.

* * *

Laura’s jaw dropped. “Wow, when I said Christmas themed – I – I thought you’d put on like a grumpy cat sweater or something.” She took in the sight of the vampire before her. Carmilla was standing there in loose fitting _metallic_ red Santa pants and black combat boots. The matching red jacket was draped over her shoulders, left open and Laura could see the girl’s bare, muscular torso – no bra. Sitting on top of Carmilla’s head was a matching Santa hat.

Carmilla smirked. She took in the robe Laura was wearing. “Cupcake, your fluffy Doctor Who robe isn’t very holiday themed.”

Laura dropped the robe.

Carmilla’s jaw hit the floor. Laura was standing there with a red ribbon – and only a red ribbon – wound around her body. It covered only what was necessary and was tied in a big bow at the girl’s chest, covering her breasts. “Woah,” Carmilla whispered. “Merry Christmas to me.” She took a step closer to the girl. “Do I get to unwrap you?”

Laura nodded. She smiled shyly at Carmilla. The vampire’s outfit was doing _things_ to her. When Carmilla was within inches of her, the vampire leaned forward and grabbed the end of the ribbon, whispering into her ear.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Carmilla purred. “I stole one of your special pills.” She winked at Laura, taking the girl’s hand and bringing it to her crotch.

Laura moaned. “Come to bed with me Carm,” she whispered.

Carmilla nodded. “Go on, I’m just going to grab a couple of things and I’ll meet you there.” She was rummaging through Laura’s wine collection when there was a knock at the door. Her brows furrowed and she pulled the jacket closed before answering the door. When she finally opened it however, her eyes went wide. “Mattie?”

“Imagine my dismay when I came to surprise you, and William told me you hadn’t been home in weeks,” the older woman chastised. “So this is where the infamous Miss Laura Hollis lives huh?” She looked around at all of the nerd memorabilia. She chuckled. “Wow sis, you must really like this one to put up with all of _this_.”

Just then Laura walked back into the room – still wearing her bow. “Carm, what’s taking so long?” She looked up and saw that there was another person in the room. “Fuck, Carm. Warn me next time!” She turned to go put clothes on, but was face to face with the woman who had just been at the door. The woman raised her eyebrow.

“You’ve been holding out on me you little monster,” Mattie crooned to her sister. “When you told me she was attractive I figured you meant like average attractive.” Her eyes scanned over Laura’s toned body. “You didn’t tell me you were dating a ten.”

Carmilla just shrugged.

Laura blushed. “Um, thanks? I think. But – who the hell are you?”

Mattie threw back her head and laughed. “I’m Matska Belmonde. Carmilla’s sister. Well, not by blood or anything, merely by choice I suppose.” She trailed a long, bright red fingernail over Laura’s collarbone. “And you my dear, are simply _delicious_ looking.”

Laura shuddered. She looked over at her lover. “Carm? What’s going on? Why didn’t you tell me your _sister_ was coming for Christmas?”

Carmilla blinked, oddly aroused at the sight of Mattie’s fingernails against Laura’s skin. “You think if I’d _known_ she was coming I’d be dressed like Gay Santa?” She turned her gaze to her sister. “Not that I’m complaining, but what _are_ you doing here?”

“Well I figured I’d share my holiday cheer with my sister.” Her eyes darted back to Laura for a brief moment. “Since we used to share _everything.”_ Mattie ran her fingernail down Laura’s chest until it hit the edge of the ribbon at the top of the girl’s breast.

“Mattie,” Carmilla warned. “No. Not gonna happen. This isn’t Saigon.”

Laura shivered as the older vampire’s fingernail scraped along the edge of the ribbon. “W-what happened in Saigon?”

Mattie grinned. “Your Kitty Cat here and I painted the town red. Quite literally.” She quirked an eyebrow. “Then we found some delectable young thing with blonde hair and bright blue eyes and had our way with her until she lost consciousness.”

“Mattie that was ages ago,” Carmilla whined. “A lot has changed since then.”

Mattie narrowed her eyes. “I’ll say. You’ve gotten greedy, Kitty Cat.” She brushed over the ribbon and down Laura’s taut stomach.

Laura shivered against the touch.

Carmilla noticed. Of course. Carmilla noticed everything. Laura really was insatiable, but she could tell the girl was a bit uncomfortable and she knew that Laura wasn’t feeling anything beyond the arousal that comes with being touched in such an intimate way. The bond wouldn’t let the girl feel anything else. In fact, even _that_ would soon turn into repulsion if she didn’t step in. She didn’t want Mattie to know about her bond with Laura. It was hers. Something she didn’t want to share, but – she could share Laura in _this_ way.

“What do you say cupcake? Wanna have some fun?” Carmilla purred in Laura’s ear, tugging on the ribbon gently.

Laura’s eyes got wide. “You want to have a threesome with your _sister?”_

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “It’s not like Mattie and I are gonna do anything.” She shuddered and made a face. “No offense sis.”

Mattie raised a dark brow. “None taken, I assure you.”

Carmilla ran her lips down the girl’s neck, pressing gentle kisses all the way down. “Think about it. Two sets of hands.” She gripped Laura’s breasts through the ribbon. “Two sets of lips.” She kissed Laura passionately before pulling away and whispering in her ear again. “Two tongues.” She slid her tongue into Laura’s ear. She _knew_ the effect that _that_ particular action had on her lover. Laura shuddered violently. Finally she took Laura’s hand and brought it down to cup around her cock. “And one nice, hard magical cock.”

Mattie’s eyebrows shot up. “Come again?”

Carmilla smirked. “Don’t worry, it’s not like it’s permanent.”

Laura looked between the two vampires. Carmilla’s words had gotten her _very_ worked up. The thought of having the vampire and her very attractive sister fuck her into a blissful oblivion was definitely something she was at least considering. It’s not every day you get the chance to have two vampires at the same time. But the bond. Would it even let them? She guessed since Carmilla had been the one to offer, that it meant that the vampire was more than okay with it, but still. “I don’t want anyone but you kitten.”

Carmilla cupped Laura’s cheek. “I know baby, but your body wants this. I can tell.” She inhaled deeply, smirking.

Laura blushed. “I don’t – I didn’t mean to,” she stuttered.

Carmilla pressed a gentle kiss to the girl’s lips. “Laura, baby, it’s okay to want this. I want it too. Let me and Mattie make you feel amazing, yeah?”

Laura finally nodded.

Mattie clapped her hands excitedly. “I like this one sis, you should keep her.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “She’s mine, so I get to unwrap her.” She smirked at the disappointed look on Mattie’s face. Then she tugged the ribbon firmly and watched as it fell from the girl’s body. Laura stood before them completely naked.

Both vampires were looking at her with hungry eyes. It would have been terrifying if she hadn’t known what their hunger was for. She waltzed up to Carmilla and kissed her lover deeply, pressing against the older girl until her hips were grinding against Carmilla’s. She reached between their bodies and grasped the vampire’s cock through the thin pants. “When I asked if you were going to stuff my stocking, you _do_ know this isn’t what I meant right?”

Carmilla smiled, even as her hips jerked forward to meet Laura’s strokes. “Oh I got your stocking stuffer right here alright.” She covered Laura’s hand with her own and made the girl tighten her grip. Laura’s other hand started to unbutton the jacket she was wearing.

Laura pushed the jacket from the vampire’s shoulders and leaned in to capture the older girl’s lips again. Then she felt another hard, _bare_ body press against her from behind and cool lips were assaulting her neck. Apparently Mattie had discarded her own clothes at some point. She moaned loudly at the extra attention. She let go of Carmilla’s cock and pushed the vampire’s pants down around her ankles. “Bedroom,” she husked.

Carmilla kicked out of her pants and wrapped her arms around the girl picking her up, Laura’s legs wrapping around her instantly. She walked them to the bedroom with Mattie following behind. Laura’s wet slit rubbed against her erection with every step. “God cupcake. You’re fucking soaked.”

Laura ground her hips down purposefully against Carmilla. “You’re naked, and in a Santa hat. And all I can think about when your cock is pressed against me like that is how much I want you sliding down my chimney.”

Carmilla moaned. “Fuck, so it’s gonna be one of _those_ nights huh?” She _loved_ when Laura talked dirty to her. Christmas puns or not. She set Laura down and then sat on the bed. She turned the girl to face Mattie and then lowered Laura onto her lap, and onto her waiting erection. Laura’s moan was thick and raspy. Carmilla spread her legs wide, taking Laura’s with her. Her eyes met Mattie’s.

Laura watched as the older vampire stalked toward her. Then, Carmilla’s sister sank to her knees and started kissing up her stomach. With Carmilla’s lips on her neck, Mattie’s lips on her stomach, and the her lover’s cock buried deep inside of her, she thought she may actually pass out from pleasure overload. “Oh god, don’t stop.”

Mattie’s hands gripped Laura’s hips and she used her strength to move the girl up and down Carmilla’s cock. She smirked into the brunette’s stomach as she heard the younger vampire’s moan. Then she trailed her kisses up and latched onto Laura’s nipple. The already stiff bud hardened even further in her mouth. She nipped at it and slammed Laura down onto Carmilla’s lap.

“F-fuck!” Laura gasped, as Mattie’s lips left her nipple and went to give the other the same attention. “Oh god. Oh god! F-fuck me. God kitten, fuck me harder.”

Carmilla pushed Laura slightly forward and into Mattie. From this angle, she was plowing into Laura’s g-spot with each thrust. The girl’s already tight pussy was starting to clench around her cock. When she felt the brunette’s body tense up all of a sudden, she looked over the girl’s shoulder to see Mattie’s lips wrapped around Laura’s clit. She groaned and thrust harder into her lover.

When Laura felt the older vampire’s cool mouth on her overheated center she lost it. She stumbled closer to the edge and threaded her fingers in Mattie’s hair as she ground down against Carmilla, rolling her hips forward and grinding against Mattie’s face as well. Carmilla’s arms wrapped around her and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples between cool knuckles. Then Mattie’s hands followed suit, until the older woman was rolling Laura’s nipples between thumb and forefinger as her vampire lover was massaging her breasts and plowing into her from behind. It was too much. She was going to pass out. Her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Her whole body shook violently. Carmilla didn’t stop. Mattie didn’t stop.

Carmilla continued to pound into Laura. She watched as the girl’s hands reached out to cup Mattie’s breasts and she pounded into her even harder. She pushed Laura forward until the girl had to let go of the older vampire and stabilize herself on the floor. Then she pushed a finger into Laura’s ass. The affect was instantaneous.

Laura felt her second orgasm roll straight into a third when Carmilla pulled out of her and plunged into her ass. It was so fast the muscles of her pussy were still clamping against nothingness. Then Mattie’s fingers slipped inside of her and her fourth orgasm made everything go dark.

Carmilla woke her up with a gentle kiss to her lips. She tried to sit up and moaned. The vampire’s cock was buried inside of her again. “How long have I been out?”

Carmilla looked at the clock. “About fifteen minutes.”

“And you’ve been fucking me the whole time?”

Carmilla laughed. “No, I cleaned myself up first. And I showed Mattie out.”

Laura looked around again. The older vampire was indeed nowhere to be found. “I can’t believe I passed out.” She moaned again as the vampire started to speed up her thrusts.

Carmilla smirked. “Mattie and I tend to have that affect on people.” She winked at the girl.

Laura would have rolled her eyes, but Carmilla’s cock was doing magical things to her body. And her concentration. “Baby, as much as I’m enjoying this. I don’t think I could have another orgasm if I tried.”

Carmilla smiled. “I figured as much, but I wanted to wake you up with something special.” She winked again. She gave three more hard thrusts before she emptied herself inside of Laura. The girl’s body shuddered in a small orgasm. “I knew you had it in you.”

* * *

On Christmas morning Laura woke her vampire up with a big breakfast. When they were finished, and were sitting on the couch, with nothing but the lights of the Christmas tree twinkling around them, Laura reached under the tree and pulled out the small package. “Open mine first,” she said, beaming at the vampire.

Carmilla smiled. She carefully unwrapped the package and opened the box. She immediately knew what it was, and tried very hard to keep her face neutral. She couldn’t have Laura knowing how much she actually liked those stupid movies. “Cupcake, it’s very beautiful. Nerdy, but beautiful. I love it. Thank you.”

Laura grinned. “I knew you’d like it.” She took the time-turner from the vampire and then pressed her back against Carmilla’s front. The vampire’s arms immediately encircled her waist. “Remember how they use it in the movie?”

Carmilla nodded. She let Laura put the chain around both of them. Then she wound the knob. And finally Laura’s finger tapped the tiny disc in the middle and it started spinning.

“Oh my god!” Laura squealed. “I didn’t know it was actually functional! It looks just like it did in the movie!” She laughed. “How cool is that?”

Carmilla chuckled. “It’s pretty badass, cupcake. I’ll give you that. But what does this button do?” She pushed it – and time fell out from under them… 

 

_To be continued…._


	2. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla find themselves in quite an usual situation. But as always, they make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains time travel and a weird form of crazy masturbation (cause what else can you call it when you fuck yourself?)
> 
> Prompt from anon:
> 
> Laura somehow creates a temporary copy of prevamp!Carmilla and teaches her to suck current!Carmilla's g!p. Carmilla wonders why she's so turned on for the entire time. Ends with the copy fucked senseless by h*llstein.

“Dude!” Laura yelped and swatted Carmilla’s arm. “Seriously for a second you had me going there.” She looked around to take in what she’d affectionately started referring to as _Carmilla’s childhood home._ Castle Karnstein. “Why are we here?” She finally looked up at the vampire’s wide eyes and gaping mouth. “You didn’t teleport us here did you?”

Carmilla shook her head. She looked around. Everything was exactly how she remembered it from the last time Laura and she had been here, but her eyes were more in tune than Laura’s. Everything was _older_ or she shuddered _newer_. “I most certainly did _not.”_

Laura looked around again. “Then why are we here? And where is that music coming from?” Suddenly the door to the room burst open and she was staring at a carbon copy of her vampire lover. “Woah.”

The _other_ Carmilla huffed. “Who are you and _what_ do you think you’re doing in _my_ chambers? Guards!” She was cut off from her yelling when Carmilla turned around.

“Mircalla,” the vampire said firmly. “I’m going to need you to calm down.”

The girl’s eyes widened briefly before she promptly fainted. Carmilla rushed forward, catching her and carrying her to the bed.

Laura shook her head. “Mircalla? Why did you never tell me you had a _twin?”_

Carmilla stared up at the girl. “I don’t.”

Laura looked at her questioningly. She motioned to the copy on the bed. “Then _who_ is that?”

Carmilla sat down on the edge of the bed, staring off into space and shaking her head. She mumbled to herself under her breath every few seconds. “Laura, that,” she said finally. “Is me. About three hundred years ago.”

Laura’s mouth dropped. “Wait. What?”

Carmilla looked down at the pendant dangling from her neck. “Cupcake, where exactly did you get this?”

Laura’s eyes darted to the time-turner replica. “You can’t _seriously_ expect me to believe that _that_ thing sent us back in time three hundred years.”

Carmilla looked back and the passed out copy of herself. “Want to let me in on your riveting theories then?”

Laura blinked a few times, trying to wrap her mind around what Carmilla had just said. “That’s really _you?”_

The vampire nodded. “That’s me alright. Me at eighteen. Me when I was – _human._ ”

Laura could see the nostalgia twisting its way through Carmilla’s features. “Hey,” she whispered, kneeling down in front of the older girl. “I know we’ve never really talked much about your past. And I know there has to be some resentment to the person that took away your humanity. But, just think about this. If they hadn’t have turned you, then I never would have met you.”

Carmilla smiled. “Thanks for putting things into perspective cupcake.” She leaned in to kiss Laura. “We need to find a way to get back. Before _she_ wakes up,” she said hiking her thumb over her shoulder. “You seriously don’t want to meet the girl I was at eighteen.”

Laura smiled. “Oh I don’t know. Innocent little Mircalla? Was it? I think I might like to meet her very much.”

Carmilla huffed. “I don’t think innocent could ever really be used to describe how much of a complete pompous _ass_ I was when I was human.” The girl behind her stirred. Well, guess it was too late to try to keep this situation from going south.

Mircalla sat up. Taking in everything around her. “What sort of demon are you?” she asked bluntly. “And why are you here? It’s my _birthday._ I won’t have you ruining _my_ day.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at the girl. “God, it had to be _this_ day.”

“What’s wrong Carm?” Laura asked, voice laced with concern.

“There’s a ball going on downstairs. Celebrating the day I turned eighteen.”

“Um excuse me,” Mircalla huffed. “That ball is celebrating the day _I_ turned eighteen.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Do you not get it yet dimwit? I _am_ you. I’m from the future.”

Mircalla laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous. Time travel is something that idiots write about so that _other_ idiots can read it and give themselves hope that they can somehow go back and change the fact that they’re _idiots_.” 

Laura sucked in a breath. “Yeah, so you weren’t joking about this one were you?” she asked the vampire. “Anyway, what’s so bad about your eighteenth birthday?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes again. “Today is _the_ day, cupcake.”

Laura’s eyes got wide. “Oh my god! On your birthday? Really? Carm,” she cooed. “I’m so sorry.” She ran her hand up and down the vampire’s bicep, trying to sooth the girl.

Mircalla lifted an eyebrow. “Well aren’t you two – friendly,” she said with clear distaste. “It’s obvious that you are _not_ me from the future. I’ve been promised to a _Baron_. And now that I’m eighteen. I expect he will be sweeping me away from this dismal place any day now.” She huffed.

Laura made a face. “Oh my god Carm! You were _straight?”_

Carmilla rolled her eyes, yet again. They were sure to get lodged in her head before the night was over. “It was the seventeenth century sweetheart.”

Laura frowned, but conceded, shrugging. Then she smirked at the vampire, running her hands up Carmilla’s thigh. “I think I’d like very much to wipe that look of distaste from the former you’s lips.” Her hand brushed across Carmilla’s fly and she felt a bulge. “Oh my god! It’s still _there?”_

Carmilla shrugged. “Yeah, um, I think your pills may have a different effect on vampires. But I’m sure it will go away – eventually.”

Mircalla’s eyes shot down to where Laura’s hand was pressed against this _Carmilla_ girl. Her eyes widened as she saw the bulge in the girl’s – man’s – um – what the frilly hell was going on?

Laura wiggled her eyebrows. “What do you say?”

Carmilla leaned back, helpless to whatever Laura had in mind. The way the girl’s hand was rubbing against her made thinking pretty difficult.

Laura popped open the button of Carmilla’s pants and reached in to take out the vampire’s cock. She licked her lips. Then she glanced at Mircalla. The girl’s wide-eyed stare was focused on Carmilla’s erection. Laura saw what she thought _might_ be a hint of desire in the girl’s eyes. She smirked. “You,” she said to the girl. “Come here.”

Mircalla moved before she could even think about what she was doing. She crawled closer to the pair until she was at Carmilla’s side. Then the other girl’s, Laura’s, hand was running up her leg, under her gown. She opened her mouth to give this girl a piece of her mind about what was _appropriate_ and what was _not_ , but when the girl’s fingers brushed against her undergarments, all that came out was a loud moan. Her hips jerked forward and she had _not_ been expecting the jolt of _heat_ that shot through her body.

“Cupcake,” Carmilla whispered, watching her former self writhe under Laura’s capable hands. “You should probably know that at eighteen I was – well let’s just say I wasn’t as experienced as I am now.”

Laura’s eyes widen. “Oh my god. _Virgin_ Carmilla?”

“Mircalla.”

“Mircalla,” the other two said at the same time.

Laura shrugged. “Po-tay-to, po-tah-to,” she said, hand never stopping its gentle rubbing against the younger Carmilla.

Mircalla moaned again. Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own. “I can’t,” she gasped. “The Baron.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Trust me kid, Laura and I are doing you a _favor_ if it means breaking your cherry before _he_ gets his hands on you.” She didn’t miss the look of understanding that crossed Laura’s face. “In fact, maybe you could learn a few things from Laura here that will make that time a little _easier.”_

Laura looked at the vampire with confusion. Carmilla’s eyes shot down to her own cock. It dawned on her then. “Oh. Oh! Right.” She nodded. “Yeah, I could totally teach you a few things.” She pulled Mircalla off of the bed and positioned the girl in front of Carmilla.

Mircalla stared at the rigid member in front of her face. She’d never _seen_ one that hadn’t been in a painting before. And this one was _much_ larger than the ones on all the statues scattered around Europe. Laura took her hand and guided it to the hard muscle. She instinctively wrapped her fingers around it and was amazed by how hot and _soft_ it was. “So smooth,” she whispered in awe.

Carmilla chuckled. This was fucking insane. She was staring down at herself. If she made a list of all of the crazy moments she had had at Silas University and summed them all, they _still_ would add up to the crazy that it was to be staring at _yourself_ gripping your own cock while still having two free hands. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, but was _not_ expecting the wave of arousal that shot through her body when Mircalla began to _stroke_ at Laura’s behest. “Oh god,” she gasped, hips shooting off the bed.

Laura smirked at the vampire. She could tell that this entire scenario was having an affect on the older girl. And if she’d really paused to analyze what she was feeling, she could say the same about herself, because _wow._ Carmilla was hot. And two Carmillas? Her hands went to the ties of the younger girl’s dress almost automatically. Mircalla stiffened, but made no protest, so she continued to unlace the girl. When she had the laces undone, she pushed the gown from the girl’s shoulders, and pulled Mircalla up so that the dress slipped off of her body. Her hands traced the girl’s spine. She was _warm._ It was a feeling so foreign to her after spending months with only Carmilla’s lukewarm skin under her hands.

Mircalla shuddered at the feeling of Laura’s fingers running down her spine. When the girl pushed her back into a kneeling position, she didn’t fight it. She sank, willingly to her knees in front of Carmilla.

Laura shrugged out of her own clothes before kneeling and pressing her body against Mircalla. She felt the girl shiver. She leaned in and put her lips to the girl’s ear. “Open your mouth.”

Mircalla did as she was told, not really knowing what to expect, but _not_ expecting to be leaned forward until she was inches away from Carmilla’s member.

“Go ahead,” Laura whispered. “Take it in your mouth.”

Mircalla pulled back slightly. “What?” she asked, filled with confusion. Why would anyone put it in their mouth?

Carmilla stared down at the scene before her with hooded eyes. A naked copy of herself with a naked Laura pressed against the girl’s back. She’d never been so turned on in her life. And she couldn’t really make heads or tails as to whether she was bothered by that or not.

Laura made her way to Carmilla’s side, gripping her erection and slipping the vampire’s cock into her mouth.

Carmilla moaned loudly and threaded her fingers through Laura’s hair. “Oh god. Baby. Fuck.” Mircalla’s eyes were huge when she met the girl’s gaze. She tried to smile, but her mouth just ended up falling open because her cock had hit the back of Laura’s throat. She was getting _really_ good at that.

Laura pulled off unexpectedly. She looked at the younger girl. “Your turn. Don’t you want to make her feel good? Look at how beautiful she looks. Eyes all hooded with desire. Mouth open and moaning for release. Don’t you want to give her release?”

Mircalla nodded. She _did_ want to give this girl relief. The look on Carmilla’s face was pained, as if Laura had left her in agony. “How? How do I make her pain go away?”

Laura pushed the girl forward again, and finally, Mircalla opened her mouth and took in the head of Carmilla’s cock.

Carmilla watched as more and more of her cock disappeared into Mircalla’s mouth. She was going crazy. She was _actually_ going crazy. Nothing else could really explain the amount of arousal shooting through her body at the moment. Who gets turned on by this kind of thing? The answer was simple enough. Obviously _she_ did. But so did Laura.

Laura pressed against the girl’s back again, hands trailing downward until her fingers were slipping between Mircalla’s thighs. The girl moaned around Carmilla’s cock and Laura watched as her lover’s hips shot off the bed at the vibration. Laura smirked. She slid one finger into the girl – mindful of Carmilla’s earlier remarks. Mircalla was _tight_. The girl’s walls were gripping around _one_ finger. She pushed in and out of her a few more times before slipping another finger in, noticing the amount of wetness that was collecting in her palm.

Mircalla moaned again and then her head was being pushed away by the other girl.

“Stop. Stop!” Carmilla all but shouted, breaths heaving from her chest.

Mircalla blinked. “Did I – Did I do something wrong?” She moaned again as the fingers – that had previously halted at the outburst – began to move inside of her again.

Carmilla shoot her head. “No. Nothing wrong. You did everything right. That’s the problem.”

Mircalla shook her head confused. “I don’t understand.”

Carmilla dragged a hand over her face, eyeing her lover. “Is she ready?”

Laura nodded. “Oh yeah. She’s ready.” She pulled her fingers out of the girl and guided her into Carmilla’s lap – back pressed against the vampire’s front. Her hands gripped the girl’s hips as Mircalla sank down on Carmilla’s cock. Both girls moaned. Laura moaned at the sight alone. She pulled back slightly and began trailing hot kisses down Mircalla’s chest and stomach as the vampire thrust into the copy of herself.

Mircalla could feel something happening inside of her body. It felt like every muscle inside of her was tensing up, ready to snap like a piece of twine pulled to tightly. “I think,” she gasped. “I think something’s happening.” She felt Laura smirk against her breast, taking Mircalla’s nipple into her mouth. “Oh god,” she gasped again.

Laura pulled away. “Something’s definitely happening yeah. You’re about to have your first orgasm.” She sank down further and latched onto Mircalla’s clit. She sucked furiously as she felt the girl tense and shudder.

When Laura’s tongue went to work, Carmilla felt it immediately. Not only in the way Mircalla tightened around her cock, but also, physically, she could feel Laura’s tongue dipping down every once in a while to lick at her cock as she was thrusting in and out of the younger girl. It was too much. She was about to lose it. And she did, when Mircalla’s pussy clamped onto her cock like a bear trap and she began emptying herself into the girl.

“Oh god. Oh god. Mercy. Mercy on my soul,” Mircalla shouted as her orgasm hit her. “I think I’m dying! I can’t breathe!”

Laura finally pulled away from the girl’s dripping sex to give her room to breathe. She watched as Carmilla lifted Mircalla off of her lap and laid her on the bed. “You should probably get some rest,” the vampire whispered. “Tomorrow, your new life begins.” Laura went to say something, but she noticed the girl was already out. “Dude, you had like _no_ stamina back then.”

Carmilla huffed. “I was eighteen. And a _virgin_.”

Laura smirked. “Um, so how are we going to get back?”

Carmilla looked down at the time-turner. “Same way we got here? Only backwards?” I mean, it was either going to be a really good idea, or a really bad one. She pulled the chain around Laura and wound the knob in the opposite direction before pushing the button. 

* * *

Laura had her head resting on Carmilla’s chest. “That was – that was unexpected,” she whispered. She felt the vampire’s laughing more than she heard it. 

“It certainly was, cupcake. But I _really_ liked my present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from toastisawesome13: 
> 
> Since it's Christmas or holidays, on Christmas Eve or day, you can have either Laura or Carmilla "wrapped" up. And the opposite person has to open them. And yes of course smut. Or cute smut. :) romantic. Like a candle that smells like Christmas. Etc.
> 
> Prompts from anon:
> 
> Mattie/Laura/Carmilla? Nothing incest-y, just the two vampires fucking Laura until she's a whimpering mess.
> 
> holiday themed and Laura could make a dirty joke involving the holidays/holiday season and what Carmilla is going to do to her ass? White Christmas? Santa is cumming? Dec' the halls? Something Jewish
> 
> http://hollsteinFF.tumblr.com
> 
> @H0llst3inFF


End file.
